An adhesive dressing sheet usually has a structure in which a polymer film having excellent skin fit properties is used as a substrate, an adhesive layer is provided on one side of the substrate and a peeling liner is temporarily provided on the adhesive layer as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-U-57-123129 and 58-124123. The term "JP-A-U" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese utility model application". In such adhesive dressing sheets, it is important that the sheet be accurately adhered to the skin while examining the skin portion to be covered. For this reason, it is considered that a bending line is previously provided on the peeling liner, and while bending the liner at the bending line and utilizing the bending state, the sheet is bonded to the skin while examining the affected part of the skin to be covered.
However, a polymer film 1' which is used as the substrate as shown in FIG. 7 is a thin film-like material having a low modulus to provide sufficient skin adhesion properties and therefore does not have an elasticity against bending force. Thus, as shown in FIG. 7, when a peeling liner 3' is peeled off up to a bending line 32', liner bending pieces 30', 30' expand, and only by application of a slight tensile stress, the liner remaining piece is inevitably continuously peeled off from a surface of an adhesive layer 2'. Therefore, careful handling is required and it is not easy to adhere the sheet while examining the affected part of the skin to be covered.
A dressing sheet in which a backing sheet is temporarily bonded to the back side of the polymer film 1' so that the polymer film 1' does not wrinkle at the time of bonding is also proposed as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-U-62-42814. In such dressing sheets, however, it is sufficient for the backing sheet to have supporting properties to the extent that the backing sheet bonds to the polymer film 1' and does not wrinkle and, therefore, the above problem due to insufficient bending elasticity as encountered in providing a bending line on the peeling liner and bending the liner cannot be avoided.